Posession
by goldeneyespitchblackshadows
Summary: At a high society party, their Mother's attempts at matchmaking begin to grate on Mabel's nerves [rev!Pinecest, rating may change, don't like don't read.]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooo i finally kinda got inspiration back after quite a dry spell, unfortunately it seems that the rev!twins are the focus of my inspiration which kinda sucks because i reeeeeally want to finish Not Just A Pretty Face. Anyways as always all mistakes are my own and these precious little pyscho babies belong to Alex Hirsch.**

Dipper glanced up from where his head was bent towards the mouth of the latest eligible daughter that his mother had introduced him too, where it was whispering filth that certainly wasn't learnt during Cotillion training just in time to see Mabel gracefully place her flute of champagne on a passing tray before whirling on her heel and striding out of the room, head held high, without a backward glance towards him. Politely making his excuses, with just enough false seduction in his smirk, if not his eyes to satisfy both his mother and the debutante in front of him, who held out her hand expectantly. Grateful for the tradition of wearing elbow length gloves, Dipper bowed respectfully and brushed his lips over the girl's knuckles, barely feeling the satin beneath them before carefully making his way through the crowd after his sister. Predictably, his mother intercepted him along, beseeching him to let Mabel calm down alone, to stop indulging her in her selfish monopoly of him when there were so many others here to meet him. One overly bright smile and lie that tasted bitter on his tongue Dipper was free once more to pursue his sister and reassure her that he was not leaving her, that he would never leave her.

He found her in the attic, hidden among the antiques of the grandfather's, removed from sight as Mother claimed they clashed with the decor. Dipper could tell how upset she was because she was giving no thought to the dust that undoubtedly covered her dress. Then again it was a dress chosen by their mother so her indifference would be guaranteed either way. She had yet to turn her gaze away from where it looked out of the skylight as she sat curled up in a wingback chair.

"Ma reine...?" He called softly.

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that after you let that whore touch you." She hissed at him. Dipper winced at the venom in his sister's voice.

"You think i wanted her to touch me?" He asked quietly. "You think i don't feel violated when they think they have the right to touch me? To whisper their twisted little fantasies in my ear, all because Mother introduced them to me? As if that. Gave. Them. Permission?" He spat out the last words, hating how Mabel flinched with guilt but knowing no other way to truly explain.

"...Mon roi..." Mabel began but Dipper didn't allow her to finish as he dropped to his knees in front of her.

"You think i don't want to be anywhere in the world but in that situation? That i don't have to fight myself to not think of all the times i've've spent in your arms as a way to escape because i cannot allow those memories to be tainted by this, not by her machinations." He rose up to cradle her face and look into tear bright eyes. "You think that if this wasn't necessary to ensuring we are together that i would do this to you? I promised you a long time ago that we would be together forever and I am willing to burn this earth to keep that promise to you." He whispered as he pressed his lips to hers ever so gently, as if she would break right before his eyes. "Alors s'il vous plaît ma reine ne se détourne pas de moi, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Car si vous le faites, elle aura gagné et je vais être rompu."

**A/N: Translations are as follow;  
Ma reine ~ My queen  
Mon roi ~ My king  
Alors s'il vous plaît ma reine ne se détourne pas de moi, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Car si vous le faites, elle aura gagné et je vais être rompu ~ So please my queen does not turn away from me, not now, not ever. Because if you do, she will win and I'll be broken.**

**If anybody knows of any mistakes [because we all know google translate is not to be trusted] please let me know.  
Also i did kinda write a sort of sequel to this but from Mabel's POV if anyone wants that? Let me know?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So yeah holy fudging shizzlesticks, many thanks to Gravity Falls Alien and Alisi Thorndyke who reviewed/requested/favourited/followed for this continuation because i was actually not expecting anything, so yeah thank you. This is Mabel's reaction and i'm rating it M to be on the safe side. As always all mistakes are my own and the characters belong to Alex Hirsch not me.**

Normally Mabel despised seeing her brother so broken but she couldn't quite get over her irrational surge of jealousy, seeing the brunette bitch, that Mother had whisked Dipper away from her to introduce to him, draped all over him, seeing Dipper laugh at her undoubtedly pathetic jokes and flash continuous smiles. Even as her heart broke just the tiniest bit at her brother's confession she still needed to show him that he was hers and hers alone. She absently wondered as he crumpled into her lap with relief that she had allowed his kiss, if Mother had subconsciously chosen the girl because of her resemblance to herself. Pushing the thought from her head as she ran her gloved hand through her brother's hair, delighting in the minute shivers she could feel through her dress, she considered her options as to how best remind Dipper who he does, and shall always, belong to. No time like the present she thought, and didn't the thought of doing what she planned right under Mother's roof as she searched for Dipper a wife directly below them send a wicked pulse through Mabel. Quickly ensuring with her powers that they wouldn't be interrupted or heard, she smirked down at Dipper who'd raised his head in confusion at the sensation of his sister's powers brushing past him. Comprehension flickered through her brother's eyes and his mouth curved into a matching smirk as his hand began to drift under her skirt and along her calf. She allowed herself to enjoy the tickling sensation of her brother's fingers tracing along her stockings for a few seconds before abruptly sending him flying across the room and into the wall.

"Ma reine..." Dipper gritted out as he struggled helplessly against the bonds holding him in place. Smirk still firmly in place Mabel languidly stalked over to him. She pressed a finger to his lips before sliding it down to unbutton his jacket, waistcoat and shirt, taking care to not rush and crinkle the fabrics as she pushed them aside, frowning a little when she realised she would have to pull him away from the wall in order to remove them completely without ruining them, they would be expected to return to the party after all. For now she contented herself running her fingers over her brother's bare chest, watching as her satin clad fingertips raised goosebumps and caused muscles to twitch as she traced along his hip bones with avid fascination, as she did every time she explored her brother's body, the novelty of his reaction to her never fading. Mabel could see Dipper's jaw working with the effort of not making a sound and so pressed her lips to the twitching muscle as a reward for his obedience, leaving a perfect imprint of her lips in blood red lipstick, stark against the paleness of his skin. She decided that she quite liked the way her lipstick stood out but lipstick was easily removed. A more permanent mark would be needed, somewhere only she could see it, could trace her fingers over and watch Dipper shiver with the knowledge he was irrevocably hers. As she debated exactly what mark she would leave, she set about leaving a few semi-permanent marks with her tongue, teeth and lips, her brother quivering with the effort of not writhing beneath her ministrations. Mabel was careful to place her marks just beneath any place likely to be on show, sparing her brother indignity of having to wear scarfs or high necked sweaters unnecessarily. She left the space above his heart untouched.

Some time later when Mabel had removed not only his jacket, waistcoat and shirt but his shoes, socks and trousers and her brother was freely begging to be free, to touch her, for release as she watched, Mabel summoned a small but wicked sharp dagger and approached her brother once more, trailing the point of the dagger over the ridges of his abdominal muscles, smirking as he flinched away from the cold before letting it come to a rest over the bare patch of pale skin above her brother's heart. Caressing his face reassuringly she began to carefully carve an intricate stylised M into her brother's chest, deep enough to scar, but shallow enough that there was no risk of him bleeding out before she was done. Finishing the last cut with a slight flourish she muttered a quick spell to stop the bleeding and pressed a gentle kiss just above where the dagger was still pointed at her brother's chest leaving yet another lipstick imprint.

"Mabel please" He whined, uncaring of the dagger still resting above his heart, his trust in her absolute. Seemingly accidentally brushing her fingers across the front of his boxers, Mabel watched as the bulge there, despite the pain from her slicing his skin, twitched and Dipper let out a groan, desperate for her touch, before bringing her hand up to sink into his curls, gripping them tight enough to make sure she had his undivided attention. Faces mere millimeters apart, lips almost touching as they breathed in sync, as she exhaled, he would inhale as if dependant on her for the very air needed for his survival, she whispered,

"Who do you belong to?"

"You, always you." Dipper gasped out, as he looked into her eyes, solemn despite his arousal and desperation. Those three words filled Mabel with a pleasure that could never be replicated with another as she pressed her lips brutally against Dipper's, her kiss eagerly returned by him. Breaking away from the kiss, a little breathless, Mabel quickly glanced down to make sure she hadn't got blood on her dress, thankful she'd removed her gloves. Satisfied that her dress was only a little dusty, a problem easily fixed, she pulled her gloves back on and turned to leave. Her brother let out an inarticulate plea and she pretended to consider returning to him and being merciful but instead smiled innocently.

"I've surely been away from the party for too long, people will be starting to ask where i've disappeared to." She said as she released him from his bonds, letting him fall to the floor next to his neatly folded clothes and left him to make himself presentable before returning to the party himself. As she shut the attic door, she heard him mutter under his breath and knew that she'd find herself in a similar position soon enough.

**A/N: Might be kinda considering writing Dipper putting Mabel into that 'similar position' Goddamn these precious psycho babies taking over my life right now.**


End file.
